Violent Delights
by raspberry-rave
Summary: Formally, it's an assortment of D/G stand alone drabbles. Unofficially, it's my dumping ground for one-shots written for various challenges. All featuring the pairing Draco/Ginny from the HP novels. All unconnected.
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count: **487 words.

**A/N:** Written for Sid's Writing Challenge at the D/G Forum. The prompt was _Tea Time Trauma_. Remember to sign the guest book, er, I mean, _review_.

_____________________________________________

_Spoonful of Sugar_

*****

Ron blinked, trying to erase from his mind the scene that was taking place in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Futilely, he blinked again, several times, but the picture remained the same. His little sister, Ginny, was bustling around the old, dreary kitchen making _tea_ for Draco Malfoy. Ron watched in disbelief as she laughed at something Malfoy said, and turned her back to the Slytherin while she stirred something into a cup. Poison, Ron thought hopefully.

When Lupin had brought a wounded Malfoy to the Order's doorstep some weeks prior, Ron had known it was a Bad Idea. The slimy, evil, conceited git would find some way to spy on their activities, he had protested without avail. Lupin had rebuffed his concerns by emphasising the extra security placed on Order Headquarters, which made it the only place to store such a high profile prisoner as Malfoy. Ron had been forced to bite his tongue. Now, he thought with grim triumph, _now_ they would have to listen to him. The Death Eater had obviously found some way to enchant Ginny, which proved his innate capacity for wrongdoing.

Ron narrowed his eyes as he watched Ginny place the cup in front of Malfoy and ruffle his hair affectionately when she retreated. Silencing an outraged squawk, he burst into the kitchen and glared at Malfoy who was seated quite innocuously at the dining table. His right arm was bound in a sling – broken, Hermione had pronounced when they brought him in. She had set about healing the bones quite nicely, but he still had to wear the sling to prevent his arm from jostling too much. Ron entertained fantasies of aiming a well-placed kick in Malfoy's direction.

"Yes, Ron?" Ginny queried, still stirring. "Would you like some tea?"

"Would I like – " Ron spluttered, looking at her incredulously. Malfoy smirked at him, and Ron reminded himself that Malfoy was little better than a hostage these days. Violence on Ron's part would be far too easy an avenue of retaliation, and it wouldn't be as satisfying as trouncing the prat on a battlefield.

"Tea, Ron," Ginny offered again, glancing at him as if to ascertain whether he still had all his marbles. She seemed to have come to the conclusion that he didn't, because after raising her eyebrows at his bewilderment, she continued preparing the brew.

"NO!" he shouted in surprise when she took a seat beside Malfoy at the table. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and Ginny looked at him curiously. Ron failed to detect the glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I had no idea you hated tea with such passion, Ron," she remarked, and the tips of his ears went red.

When Ginny linked her fingers with Malfoy's a moment later, and murmured softly in his ear, Ron collapsed weakly into a chair.

"I think I will have some tea, thanks," he mumbled in a strangled voice.


	2. Coming Home

**A/N: **Written for Lunar Fire's prompt at the D/G Forum. The original prompt reads:

_Length:__300-500 words_

_Rating:__Any_

_Pairing:__Must be D/G centric_

_Requirements:__Must quote a line from a book. (Ex. "To be or not to be.") Must include some sort of public spectacle._

1. I fail at prompts/challenges.

2. I know, it's late, but this bunny just struck me. And I'm sorry for the lateness (see Point 1).

3. It doesn't include a public spectacle (unless you squint and cock your head), because I didn't actually notice that requirement. -.- Goes to reinforce Point #1, that I fail at prompts/ challenges.

**Coming Home**

It was almost inconspicuous. Almost. But Ginny spied the flash of blond hair over the crest of the hill and suddenly she was running flat out towards him, leaving the bewildered group behind her. They would have given chase but everyone was tending to someone dead or dying, and besides the place had to be secured. All Ron had time to do was call a warning "Ginny!" but distance had already swallowed her up.

Draco heard her first, the pounding footsteps alerting him to her presence and he spun around with half a smirk already in place. He was tired and a mess, wand clutched loosely in his hand and weariness etched in every line of his glorious face, but his eyes lit up like diamonds when he saw her.

They both fell to the ground when she crashed into him, and she pummelled him with tiny fists as he cradled her face with utmost care. She was saying things, meaningless things that he couldn't hear anyway and her body heaved with exertion as she pressed her smaller frame into his, still hitting but less forcefully now.

And then, slowly, the smacks gave way to caresses and she was checking him for bruises and injuries and Draco winced when she touched a particularly vicious cut on his shoulder, which set her off again. He couldn't see her face, she kept her curtain of hair firmly between them, but he could feel her tears and they branded him where they fell on bare skin. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, ignoring his screaming muscles and the twinges in his back, wrapped his arms around her and inhaled.

"You took too long – worried sick – long journey – shorter path." She continued mumbling into his shirt, and Draco kissed the top of her head over and over because there was no one there to say he couldn't. Not yet.

"Ginny," he said and the something like apology in his tone made her look at him, and her brown eyes felt like home to Draco, even when they were filled with tears and narrowed in frustration. "The only road I could have taken was the road I took," he murmured gently, and used a hand to sweep the hair back from her face before he cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly.

"Draco," she whispered, fiercely tender. And in that name lay his salvation.

_~fin~_

hr

**Footnotes**: The line quoted is from Dante Aligheri's Divine Comedy. That book is chockfull of amazing quotes. :)


	3. Duplicity

A/N: Written for Lia's challenge, which is as follows:

**Prompt/theme:** _betray - to lead astray, deceive _

**Challenge: **You must add this bit of narration in the format of a letter/note in your drabble: _I'm glad you finally found someone to make you happy. I just wish it could have been me._

**Bonus:** a twist.

**Word count:** 500 words, maximum.

**Deadline:** Monday, June 7th.

Word Count: 496 w/o Author's Note.

**Duplicity**

_The only secrets are the secrets that keep themselves.__  
_- George Bernard Shaw

Ginny was smiling so hard her cheeks ached, almost as much as the arches of her feet from standing for hours in these shoes. Her husband gripped her arm as he wove them steadily through the throng of guests at the Manor. Ginny smiled and nodded her head as she had been instructed while Draco Malfoy charmed his way across the room. She was to be nothing more than a pretty bauble dangling at his side, Narcissa had instructed. Beautiful but silent.

Ginny caught glimpses of her family as Draco made his rounds. Of course the Weasleys had to be invited to what was only the biggest charity event of the year. He married her for her name and she married him for . . .

Her brother Bill was making his way over to them, Fleur gliding delicately by his side. She looked happy, Ginny noted, and genuinely so. Not like the forced optimism she was wearing like a second skin.

"It's nice to see you taking care of my little sister, Malfoy," Bill said by way of greeting.

"Bill," Draco replied with an easy smile, "and Fleur, how lovely to see you both. I trust you're well."

Ginny allowed the sounds of her husband's pleasantries to fade into the background as she stared at her brother's features. She missed her family dearly and Draco had afforded only limited contact between them, claiming he wanted to keep his lovely new wife all to himself. Ginny managed a giggle every time he said that and her adoring gaze was always on cue.

Her thoughts drifted to the letter Harry had sent on her wedding day.

_Dear Ginny, _

_Congratulations. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted and I'm sorry I can't be there for you today, but I guess you already expected that. _

_I'm glad you finally found someone to make you happy. I just wish it could have been me. _

_Harry_

She'd stared at the letter for a long time, wanting to cry but terrified of Narcissa's reaction should she ruin her make-up. By the time Narcissa had come around to check what was wrong, it had been a moot point, but the older witch had merely smiled and murmured that it was a brave girl who didn't cry on her wedding day. The note had been Banished for safe keeping.

"How are you, Ginny?" Bill asked, breaking her reverie. "Any grandchildren on the way? Mum made me ask that," he added in a stage whisper.

She mustered up a dazzling smile. "I'm wonderful, Bill. And you can tell Mum to hold off on making booties for now," she said with a chuckle.

Draco's arm tightened around her waist and he pulled them away politely.

"You're doing well, my dear," he whispered against her ear in a voice that sent shivers down her spine. Ginny looked away from the group of redheads and fought back tears as husband and wife continued to work the crowd.


End file.
